Amnesiac Amy!
by Fasiha
Summary: Amy's got amnesia. Bad, right? It might be permanent. Worse, right? But the worst is...wait, who's Ian Kabra in this story? Huh?
1. Amy Has Amnesia ?

**I was inspired by 'Memory Problems' and 'Oops', so I wrote my own.**

**hope you enjoy!**

When Amy Cahill gained consciousness, the first thing she encountered was severe headache. She slowly opened her eyes. The roof of where she was was white. So were the walls.

"Nellie! She's awake!" shouted a boys voice.

Amy tried to sit up but was overwhelmed by another series of severe pounding inside her skull. She groaned.

"Take it slowly, kiddo. One step at a time" a woman said as she slowly placed Amy back on the bed.

Amy craned her neck to the left, slowly. A boy sitting on a chair and a women beside him came into focus.

The boy had dark blond messy hair and jade green eyes. His expression read worried.

The woman was clearly punk. From the look of her black and orange spikes till her black mascara, but her expression read also worried.

Amy wondered who they were. Wait, Amy wondered who she was.

"Where am I?" Amy croaked. She licked her dry lips.

The woman poured some water into a glass and handed it to the boy. Then she slowly lifted Amy's head up, enough to drink. She took the glass back and poured the water into Amy's mouth. It felt good. The cold water against her dry throat. After drinking the woman placed her head back on the soft pillow.

"Well, first of all kiddo" The woman said, grinning. "You have to stop getting stressed for reunions"

Suddenly the door opened and a man in a white lab coat came in.

"Ms. Gomez" he said nodding to the women.

The women smiled one last time at Amy before following the doctor outside.

Amy turned to the boy. He was worried, definitely. But when he noticed Amy looking at him his mouth broke into a grin. "Do you remember anything?"

Amy wanted to shake her head but decided against it. "No"

The boy grinned "Well, then I'm Dan. Your master." He leaned in as if telling a secret and whispered. "I'm a secret ninja"

Just then the door opened again and in came the spiky women. She was smiling.

"Okay kiddo. So looks like you've got amnesia. Not permanent, I hope. The doctors are thinki'n if we trigger some memories day by day we might get it back."

She pulled a chair and sat beside the boy-Dan. "So. Let's start with the basics. You are Amy Cahill. This is your brother Dan." She gestured to the boy. Dan winked. "And if he's told you any lies since you woke up...NO he is not a ninja"

Dan scowled.

Amy smiled. Her brother was a dweeb. But sweet and funny.

"I'm Nellie Gomez." The woman said. "Your legal guardian along with your great uncle Fiske"

Amy frowned. "No parents?"

Nellie shook her head sadly. "They died in...a fire ,kiddo"

She looked at Amy expectantly. So did Dan.

"What?" Amy asked.

"If she doesn't get her memories back by fire-" Dan began but Nellie cut him off.

"No. She will get them back. It doesn't matter if they're that far away."

The door opened and in came the same man. " ? Her are her files."

Nellie stood up and took the files from the doctor. "Thanks"

"Would you like to trigger the memories at home or here?"

Nellie shrugged. "What's best? We're having guests today so it might get crowded"

The doctor smiled. "I suggest you do this at home, where she has relatives and memories. There might be more chance that way."

Nellie nodded. She turned to Dan. "Can you help Amy? I'll get the car around"

Dan nodded. Nellie and the doctor left.

Dan slowly lifted Amy's head then the neck till she was in a sitting position.

Amy's head swam as well as her vision. She clutched her head and her hand touched a bandage. Dan poured her a glass of water and gave it to her.

After drinking,Amy continued, slowly. She was now standing, supported by Dan.

They went to the front doors and a man opened it for them.

In front was a yellow jeep pulling up by the curb. Nellie quickly emerged from the jeep and helped Amy the rest of the way.

As Amy sat in the backseat of the Jeep,she closed her eyes.

The triplets emerged from the black SUV, carrying their luggage. Ned rang the doorbell.

The door opened and a jade eyed, dirty blond haired boy came in view.

"Ned! Ted!" Dan grinned.

Sinead rolled her eyes, smiling. "And Sinead!"

"Oh and you!" Dan said.

Sinead walked past him to see Amy. She could hear the boy's talk about the latest video game.

Nellie emerged from the kitchen. "Hi Sinead!"

"Hi!" Sinead smiled. "Where's Amy?"

Nellie's expression turned sad but was soon replaced agin by a smile.

Sinead frowned "Is everything alright?"

Nellie nodded. "I'll tell you everything once the others are here. Just do what you want until then. Remember your room?"

Sinead nodded "But-"

Nellke cut her off "I can't tell you now. I promise once everyone's here, I'll explain."

Sinead sighed "Ok." She silently walked up to her room and tossed her luggage. she'll have to unpack after finding Amy.

The doorbell rang.

"Dan!" Nellie called from the kitchen.

"I'm busy!" Dan yelled from the game room.

Sinead sighed. She was on her way to the library where she knew she would find her best friend. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal the Holts.

Reagan grinned "Hi Starling!"

Sinead smiled back. "Hi Holt. Come on in."

Reagan came in, followed by Madison and Hamilton who was carrying their luggage.

Hamilton grinned "Hey Starling!"

"Hey Holt" Sinead replied as she closed the door and went to the library.

Nope. No Amy. 'Is that even possible?' she thought. No Amy in a library?

Sinead sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Ian Kabra stepped out of the limo, followed by his sister Natalie.

"About time they bought a mansion. But it's still smaller than ours."

Ian rolled his eyes at his sister.

He was about to press the doorbell when he noticed someone in the garden, in front of the flowers. Someone with reddish brown hair. He walked to the garden and approached her.

"Hello Amy" he said in his smooth, British accent.

The girl jumped and turned around. "Y-you s-scared me"

Ian smirked. He hadn't heard that stutter for a very long time. But the smirk disappeared when Amy asked. "W-who a-a-re you-u?"

Ian raised an eyebrow. It was then that he noticed the bandage on her head, half hidden under her hair. "What happened Amy?"

"I-...ha-ave" she began but was cut by Nellie.

"Polo boy!" She stormed into the garden and grabbed Amy by the arm.

"Stay away!" She gave him a intense look but Ian stood his ground. "What happened?" He asked.

Nellie turned to Amy. "Why don't you go to your room?It would be better if you go get some rest."

Amy nodded and left, giving one confused glance at Ian.

Ian turned to Nellie. "What happened?" He asked for the third time.

Nellie crossed her arms and sighed. "She has amnesia."

Ian scowled "What!?"

Nellie trudged up the stairs to the front door. "There's a meeting later. For more details, I suggest you attend it and do not arrive as you guys say-Fashionably late"

Ian went inside, the scowl still etched on his face.

Jonah Wizard arrived at the Cahill kids house half an hour after the Kabras.

His hood was pulled up and he was wearing dark sunglasses. Nevertheless, anybody could recognize him. He pressed the doorbell.

Dan opened the door. "Jonah!"

"Dan my Man! Care to let me in? Attleboro is a wizard fan population"

Dan stepped aside and let him in.

"Yo where's Nessie and Amy and your great uncle Fiske?"

Dan snickered. "It's Nellie and she's in the kitchen. Uncle Fiske will be arriving soon. And Amy...well, she's got amnesia."

"What? How?" Jonah asked.

"Long story. Now that your here we can call everyone for the meeting."

Dan hurried ahead into the living room.

Jonah shrugged and followed.

**What do you think? Please Review! :-)**


	2. Amy Has a Boyfriend ?

10 minutes later, everyone was sitting in the living room.

Nellie pulled up a chair and sat in front of them. "Kay, so listen up. Amy's got amnesia"

"What?"

"How?"

"Is it permanent?"

"Wi-"

"Woah woah woah! Calm down." Nellie shook her head. "Cahills"

At that moment Amy entered the room clutching her forehead. She stooped when she saw everyone's eyes at her. Amy's cheeks turned pink.

Nellie knew that she hated so much attention and that this Amy wasn't used to it since the clue hunt never happened for her.

"Amy! Why don't you sit down. Feel any better?" Nellie said gesturing to the chair beside her.

Amy shook her head but then groaned and clutched her head. "No"

She sat down beside Nellie.

"How did it happen?" Hamilton asked.

"I guess she was coming from upstairs. I don't really know. We only know she hit her head at least three times." Nellie shook her head.

"Is it permanent?" Sinead asked, warily.

Nellie pursed her lips. "The doctors are saying that she was hit pretty bad. She might not be able to remember. The only lead we have is to trigger her memories. One by one and hope she starts remembering."

She turned to the Starlings. "I was hoping you guys could find a way with your Ekat smart technology while everybody else revived the clue hunt time by time."

Sinead nodded along with her brothers and the others. (**Haha, rhymes**!)

Nellie clasped her hands and smiled. "Okay let's start with the smallest memories. If the Starlings can create some kind of device then the better. Right now I suggest we start with the basics by who you guys are. The doctor said that if she remembers then she will only remember till her accident. What happened in her amnesiac time will be as if it never actually happened.K?"

Everyone nodded.

"Who wants to go first? I can't, I've got to call Fiske and tell him everything."

"I'll go first" Sinead said.

Nellie nodded. "You two can go to the libraray"

Sinead smiled. "Okay" she turned to her brothers. "You two start with the x321zy. We made it once for a School project. We can make it again."

They nodded.

Sinead stood up and offered Amy her hand. Amy hesistated at first but grabbed it and stood up.

* * *

><p>Sinead sat on the armchair and Amy sat on the couch.<p>

"Okay. Amy you are a Cahill. And Cahills have shaped human history. We are the most powerful Family in history. There are four-sorry five branches. So far so good?"

"Mhmm"

"Okay, now the five branches are-Lucian,Ekaterina,Thomas,Janus and Madrigal. You are a Madrigal. I'm Sinead Starling, an Ekaterina. The history of our Family goes like this:

500 years-...

* * *

><p>Amy exited the library. Her head was throbbing intensly. And learning her family history definately didn't help.<p>

She was on her way to her room when she bumped into someone. Her Head swam and she held it in her hands.

"Are you okay?" A soft british voice asked.

Amy didn't have the strength to lie.

"No" she said.

She slowly lifted her head to see the same boy she met in the garden.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I w-wasn't w-watching w-where I w-was going-g"

The boy smirked. "I'm the one who's sorry. I should have seen where I was going. I'm Ian"

"A-amy" she said although it was pretty obvious he knew her. she wondered what branch he was.

"Wh-what b-branch a-are y-you I-in?" She asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow and Amy could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Sinead has told you about the branches?"

Amy nodded, slowly.

"Well, I'm a Lucian" He seemed to be lost in thought as he opened his mouth after some seconds. "Do you really don't remember who I am?"

Amy shook her head then groaned.

"No" she whispered.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "I'm your boyfriend."

Amy gasped. "I-I h-have a b-b-boyf-friend?"

Ian nodded. He seemed very sad.

Amy blushed and looked at the far wall. "Nellie d-didn't tel-l m-me I h-had a b-boyf-friend"

"She didn't?" Ian asked.

"No" Amy said. She looked at him. He seemed to be hurt. Amy suddenly felt bad for him. "I-I'm s-sorry. I m-must b-be a hor-ribble g-girlf-friend"

Ian smiled. "No. It wasnt your fault"

Amy pursed her lips.

"What do you say you have your next lesson with me?" Ian said.

Amy didn't want to be rude, but her head wasn't in the state to take in more info. Neverthless she said "okay."

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra had just done something splendid and horrifying.<p>

He was walking to the living room, hurt that Amy had amnesia. She didn't remember him. Maybe that was for the best?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Amy until he bumped into her. Her head must hurt as she was clutching it.

"Are you okay?" He had asked.

Amy had said. "No" and looked up. "I-m s-sorry I-I w-wasn't w-watching w-where I w-was going-g"

Ian smirked. The amnesiac Amy seemed to have her stutter on the maximum level.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I should have watched where I was going. I'm Ian"

"A-amy"

Huh? Wasn't she the one with amnesia?

When she asked which branch he was in, he was surprised. Looks like she was coming from the library with Sienad.

He didn't really want to say Lucian but he couldn't lie about who he was now could he?

"Lucian" he said.

Wait!

After amnesiac Amy gained her memories, real Amy would forget whatever happened while she had amnesia!

He dreaded about what he was going to do. But pushed it away. Dread wasn't for Kabras nor Lucians.

"Do you really don't remember who I am?" He said, putting on a sad face.

Amy shook her head but then groaned. Bad move.

"No"

Ian raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe she wouldn't remember him.

"I'm your boyfriend" immediately as those three words escaped his mouth, he regretted it. He shouldn't take advantage of amnesiac Amy. That was his conscious talking.

The other side was urging him on. Besides, he had screwed up any chance with Amy since the phone call.

Amy gasped. "I-I h-have a b-boyf-friend?"

Ian nodded trying to show sadness on his face instead of the little joy and guilt.

Amy blushed and looked at the wall. "Nellie d-didn't t-tell m-me I had a b-b-boyf-friend"

Oops. He would have to make sure nobody found out.

"She didn't?" He said with confusion and expressed hurt on his face. So funny how he could show pure emotion that was actually fake.

"No" she looked at him ""I-I'm s-sorry. I m-must b-be a hor-ribble g-girlf-friend"

Ian couldn't resist the urge to smile. "No. It wasn't your fault"

Amy pursed her lips. Suddenly an idea came to Ian,

"What do you say you have your next lesson with me?" He said.

Amy quietly said. "Okay"

He led her down the stairs. Hmmm, if he was going to have privacy he would have to go to a place where nobody would interrupt them.

He was leading her to the back door when Nellie suddenly stormed out of the kitchen with a kitchen knife. "Stop right there Cobra!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Please, it's Kabra and I'm just giving Amy a memory triggering lesson"

Nellie narrowed her eyes. "I'm keeping an eye on you Cobra" she then gave him the famous (watching you), before disappearing inside again.

Ian looked behind making sure Amy hadn't heard that. Fortunately, Amy was a good four meters behind him, clutching her head again as she walked.

Ian sighed and led her to the garden between the many flowers and under the trees so that from a far distance nobody could see if there was someone there.

He sat down under one of the trees,reluctantly, and gestured for Amy to sit on the other facing him. She sat down cross legged. She was still clutching her head.

"Does it hurt much?" Ian asked, his voice full with sympathy, which wasn't even fake.

"Mhmm" Amy said. She looked up at him and forced a smiled.

Ian's heart ached. She didn't deserved being lied to but he also knew this was his only chance.

Amy looked around and sighed. "I-I l-l-love the back-garden as much as I love the

lib-brary. Since I had am-m-mnesia I haven't b-been ab-ble to read without having an headache, so I r-rested here wit-thout anyone screaming-g 'D-die, zombies, d-die!'

Ian smirked. "Not to offend you but Daniel isn't human is he?"

Amy grinned. "I d-don't think so"

She sighed and looked around until her gaze rested on Ian.

"H-how d-did w-we end-d up t-tog-gether?"

Ian swallowed slowly. "Well, after the clue hunt I called you and...well, I was coming over.

And that's when we confessed that we love each other." Ian lied smoothly.

Well, he was coming over, wasn't he?

"I d-don't rem-member a thing!" Amy frowned, frustrated.

Ian smiled. She looked cute when she was mad. And suddenly something urged him on saying this;

"Do you know why I brought you exactly here? Or which memory I'm trying to help you remember?"

Amy smiled sadly "No"

Ian inhaled his breath and said. "We had our first kiss here"

Amy's eyes widened and she blushed. "H-h-h-here?"

Ian nodded.

Amy looked at the ground,her cheeks still rosy. "I d-d-don't r-remember"

Of course you don't. Ian thought. How can you remember when it never happened

But Ian didn't want to tell her about what really happened in the clue hunt and how much she actually despised him, afraid that she might remember. Of course he wanted the real Amy back but after a few days. Not right now.

"Dinner's ready!" Came Nellie's was his golden chance.

Ian stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She hesitated at first but grabbed it hand and hauled herself up.

Ian balanced a rock under her foot while she was standing up. Her foot tripped on the stone and she fell back or rather would have fell back if Ian hadn't caught her. Just as planned. But something else happened. Amy whimpered. She was clutching her head tightly now. Ian silently cursed himself for being so reckless. The sudden movement had caused her to move her head more than needed.

Then what he did caused him to forget the curses. He pulled her in a hug.

She was stiff at first but then relaxed and hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked her hair.

"Yeah?"

Ian kissed the top of her head and reluctantly let go. If they stayed here any longer, someone would come looking. Ian held out his hand at her.

She again hesitated but since walking without falling down and clutching her head was not an option, she took his hand and he led the way.

When they came to the door he immediately let go and opened the door so it looked like he let go just for that.

Ian smirked to himself as Amy followed. Love may be FLO but what he was feeling after she had hugged him made him feel much happier than before. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He pushed the thought away. One step at a time. Besides, now he must keep Amy silent at dinner.

He tried to not smile but failed.

* * *

><p>Dan was holding his fork and knife just waiting for Nellie to serve, when cobra and his sister came in.<p>

Cobra had a smirk the size of Texas plastered on his face and Amy was walking cautiously to a chair beside him (Dan) and sat, one hand on her head.

Dan narrowed his eyes at Ian.

"There you guys are! What took you so long?" Nellie asked as she served her ever famous French toasts.

Ian opened his mouth to speak but Amy cut him. "I-I h-had a h-headache"

Nellie nodded understandingly. "After dinner, I suggest that you go upstairs and take a nap. Too much info for one day"

"What were you doing with the Cobra?" Dan couldn't prevent himself. He was too curious.

Amy blushed.

"Chill, Dan. He was only helping her getting her memories back." Nellie commented.

Amy nodded. But Ian smirked.

"The clue hunt?" Dan asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ian nodded but stopped short. He looked at Dan with widened eyes. They were thinking the same thing. Korea.

Dan tried to put his question in his eyes, like when he talked with Amy.

Ian understood and shook his head.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. He remembered how Amy had been heartbroken because of what that stupid cobra had done.

Not dwelling more on his sisters love life he began munching on delicious French toasts.

After everyone had eaten, Amy went to get some sleep and the others sat down in the living room. Everyone was silent. There wasn't much to do than be anxious for Amy.

'What if she never gets her memories back?' Dan thought but shook his head.

Amy was strong, he knew that even though he would never ever say it out aloud.

She could succeed in getting her memories back...right?

The doorbell broke the silence. Everyone ran for the door, an excuse for something to do.

Hamilton opened the door to a sad and anxious looking Fiske.

A chorus of "Hey Uncle Fiske!" And "Fiske!" was said around the Cahills.

Fiske nodded and smiled. "Hello everyone. Nice to see you again. Where's Amy?"

"She has...-"Dan begun.

"Amnesia" everyone finished.

Fiske nodded. "Dear Nellie told me. Is your plan working so far?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"What about the machine?"

"It will be done in two days by estimating how we must connect the power core and the spontaneous fraction of friction so we'll need to buy ball bearings too and perhaps the time of breaks for breakfast,lunch and dinner and so on-" Sinead said.

She had lost everyone after 'two days'

Fiske nodded and immediately went to his office.


	3. Game Night and Isabel Kabra

**Awesome reviews guys! Thanks a lot!**

**Please tell me if something is cliche,out of character or wrong.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>When Amy woke up she felt much better than before.<p>

Yes, the headache was till there but it had decreased enough for her to clear her thoughts.

'So' Amy thought as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. 'I'm a member of the most powerful family in history who also shaped the course of human civilization. There are 5 branches. Lucians-descendants from Luke Cahill, Ekaterinas-descents from Katherine Cahill, Thomas-descendants from Thomas Cahill, Janus-descendants from Jane Cahill and Madrigals -descendants from Madeline Cahill who was Amy's x23 times grandmother. So far so good'

She recalled everything Sinead had told her about the night Gideon died and about the master serum. When she thought of the fire set to the house her heart ached. Just a little bit but it definitely did. She could feel something in her head. Something important. If she could just grasp it and not loose focus. She closed her eyes. Nope. It was gone.

She bit her lip, half frustrated and half wanting to cry for not remembering.

She gathered herself and continued.

'Okay, so my personal life is...I have no parents. I have two guardians, Nellie and a Uncle Fiske. I have a funny, dweeby brother and many many cousins.

Oh and I have a boyfriend.'

Amy could feel herself blush. She remembered yesterday and her talk with Ian.

She had also noticed at dinner that Dan didn't seem to like Ian that much.

'Wonder how he let us go on our first date' at this thought Amy knew she was completely red.

She quickly changed into jeans,shirt and pulled her hair in a bun.

As soon as she entered the living room:

"Hey sis!"

"Amy!"

"Feeling any better, kiddo?"

"How are you now?"

"Did you dream anything? It could be important for the amnesia machine we're creating"

"What up Ames?"

"How are you feeling, Amy dear?"

Amy smiled at how much her family cared for her. The last one had come from an old man the age of sixty who she guessed to be her GreatUncle Fiske.

He walked up to her and hugged her. Amy hugged back immediately.

She felt so lonely with no memories of these people. The man withdrew from her and smiled warmly. "Do you remember who I am?"

Amy shook her head (thankfully without some pounding in her skull)

"No but I guess you're Uncle Fiske"

Fiske nodded. "Don't worry. We'll get your memory back"

Amy smiled. Her family was so caring. She went and sat down on the only seat available between Dan and Sinead.

Dan was playing video games with a buff looking boy,who was sprawled on the carpet and someone with a lot of chains around his neck,who was on a chair beside him. The three of them engrossed with their controls. Amy realized that She only knew her brother, guardians, boyfriend (blush) and bestfriends names. She nudged Sinead who was tinkering with a helmet which had thousands of wires on it.

"Hm?" Sinead asked looking up. "Feeling any better?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah,I was just wondering the names of everyone."

She had gotten much better with talking to Sinead.

Sinead raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Ian tell you more about the clue hunter yesterday?"

Amy shook her head. "We didn't get that far" hoping her cheeks were not pink.

"Ok so the one on the chair is Jonah Wizard. He's a star and a former clue-hunter. Janus Branch. He uses slang which irritates everyone and his songs are loved by every girl on the planet except for us since it sounds like a noise with a bass line"

The two of them laughed. 'Sinead is really fun to hang out with' Amy thought.

"Then you have the Dolt-er I mean Hamilton Holt. He's from the Thomas branch his sisters are those two twins who are having a head bump fight, Reagan and Madison.

Also former clue-hunters. They're really strong but strength isn't everything as they lack a bit wit. Third is Ian Kabra,as he probably told you."

Hearing his name Ian perked up from his seat on the couch where he was doing something on his phone. He looked at the two of them,panicked.

Amy wondered what was wrong. But when their eyes met the panic was replaced by a

Smirk. Amy tore her eyes away, blood rushing to her face.

Sinead didn't seem to notice a thing.

"He was also a former clue-hunter. Lucian branch. He's arrogant and well was a jerk but also he's really cunning and skilled as the rest of the Lucian's. I'm not going to mention more as he always has a dart gun around. But don't worry, he has changed or that what you used to say."

Amy frowned. That didn't seem like the nice Ian yesterday. She was going to ask how the two of them ended together when'd suddenly Ian cleared his throat. He was standing behind Sinead. Amy hoped he hadn't heard what Sinead said.

"Yes?" Sinead asked, annoyed.

"There's smoke coming from the lab and I'm pretty sure it's coming from the new machine."

Sinead's eyes widened "oh, I totally forgot about it while I was telling Amy about us!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "I can tell Amy the rest while you fix the prob-"

But Sinead was up and on her way. Ian sat next to Amy and smiled.

Amy felt her stomach flutter. He was so nice. He didn't look like an arrogant jerk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Amy smiled. "M-Much b-better"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then what'd you say I continue for Sinead?"

Amy nodded.

"What has she left out?" Ian asked.

"Er-I d-don't know. She t-told m-me a-about Jonah,Hamilton,

and y-you" Amy blushed. Stupid stutter!

"Oh, well then who's left?"

Amy squared her shoulder. She bit her lip. Would it look bad if she said she was left. She practically knew nothing about her personality.

"M-me?" She asked.

Ian smirked. "Of course." He seemed to understand immediately.

"You're very shy and you stutter when your nervous or embarrassed. But after the hunt you almost got rid of it as you are getting ready to be the leader of the Madrigals after You turn Sixteen. Your a bookworm and I'm pretty sure you have read the whole library.

You're also very good at research which led you and your brother Daniel to victory in the clue-hunt"

Ian gazed at her with his amber colored orbs. She smiled.

He smiled back and stood up. He held out a hand. Amy remembered how she had been hesitant yesterday but he _was_ her boyfriend. She took his hand and stood up. But he immediately let go after whispering "follow me"

Amy raised an eyebrow and followed him. Nobody seemed to notice as they were engrossed in their own world.

When Amy had arrived downstairs Ian noticed right away that she was feeling better than yesterday. He was the one who had said "How are you now?"

Later Ian had received a text from Natalie(who was done shopping at the most expensive boutique in town )and sent the driver the message to pick her up,when he heard his name.

He immediately perked up, reminding himself that he should be alert at all termes. He didn't want Amnesiac Amy to hate him like real Amy, now did he?"

He looked up and saw that Sinead was the one who had spoken. She was talking to Amy.

'Oh no' Ian panicked then reminded himself he was A Kabra and they don't panic. Amy was looking at him and when their eyes met, he smirked.

She immediate looked away after blushing. He loved how a simple smirk always made her stutter or blush.

After going to the lab and making a little accident he went to the girls and told Sinead there was smoke coming from the lab. Which was true although he didn't tell her that he had set the time from one hour to 3 seconds.

After talking to Amy, I led her through the house while thinking that

a) she had improved her stuttering towards him and

b) she hadn't hesitated this time to let him help her up.

They ended up in the balcony of the third floor and Ian opened the door leading her outside. It was a nice day today. Although Ian was no fan of nature, he knew Amy was. She gasped.

For Ian there wasn't much but Attleboro and hills far behind. And of course the low sun.

Ian leaned on the railing beside Amy. "I always like it here. The fresh air, the sight and of course the sunsets" he lied.

Amy smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She said pointing at the sun.

Ian realized she hadn't stuttered. Now was his chance.

"Amy"

"Hmm?" Amy looked at him.

Ian realized how close they were so did Amy as her eyes widened but before she could react Ian's lips touched hers. He could feel her stiffen and he mentally slapped himself. He was about to pull away and apologize when she kissed him back. He could feel a tingling sensation in his stomach and his heart filt with joy. It was a warm kiss and Ian noticed how Amy smelled of Lavender. After 3 seconds thy pulled apart.

Amy's eyes were wide as she realized what they had done. Immediately her fingers touched her lips and Ian couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. Amy noticed this and looked away her cheeks rosy red.

"Well, We better go downstairs. The others will be waiting as it is game night" and with that he left the balcony, smirking. This time wider than the size of Texas.

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra. That name.<p>

When Amy had entered the balcony she gasped. The view was beautiful. The sky pink and orange because of the setting sun, the rolling hills green and lush. The fresh air.

Amy noticed Ian was beside her by the railing. "I always like it here. The fresh air, the sight and of course the sunsets"

Amy wondered if Ian used to be here at sunsets. It was beautiful.

She smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She pointed to the sun.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?" Amy looked up at his amber eyes. She just realized how close they were but before she could do anything Ian's lips touched hers. She couldn't believe it. At first, she was shocked but then she kissed him back and her heart did summersaults. Ian smelled weirdly of clove. When they pulled apart, Amy was sure she was red in the face. Her eyes widened. She had just kissed Ian! Well Ian had kissed her fist but-

"Well,we better go downstairs. The others will be waiting as it is game night"

And then he left, smirking.

He had acted so cool as if nothing had happened. Amy sighed. She wished she had her memory. She did feel something else instead of the warm feeling when they kissed. She had felt as if she recognized him. She hadn't thought much of it because to her shock, they were kissing! But now that she thought about it she remembered a flashback to a brush of the lips. But that's it! She didn't remember where or how but just a brush.

Her fingers went agin to her lips. She felt a tinge of déjà vu but what could she do. She didn't remember!

Amy sighed one last time and left the balcony, trying to put on a not so red face.

* * *

><p>Nellie was growing suspicious. Sure the Cobra had changed but she knew he still liked Amy. But maybe she was wrong? Ian as well as the others were worried about Amy and they would do anything to bring her memories back.<p>

When Ian entered the room,Nellie was sure she was just getting paranoid. Amy wasn't even with him.

"Finally! Your'e late!" Dan said as Ian sat down beside Hamilton.

"Ah, I totally forgot about your so called 'game night'" Ian replied, his mouth tugging up in a smirk.

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where's Amy?"

Ian shrugged and asked casually. "Isn't she with you people?"

Everybody shook their heads but it didn't matter any more as Amy came in.

"Amy! You're late!" Dan said furiously.

Nellie gave him a stern look "Dan! She has amnesia! Stop being rude."

Amy sat down beside Dan "sorry. I d-didn't know a-about g-game n-night"

"That's okay let's start-" Nellie was cut off by Natalie.

"Where were you?"

Huh? Why does she care?

"t-the b-b-balcony"

"And you?" Natalie asked Ian.

"Huh? Oh, I was in my room"

"Wha-" Natalie began but Nellie cut her off.

"Nat drop it. Let's begin. What game should we play?"

Natalie scoffed at 'Nat' but remained silent.

"Truth or dare?" Reagan asked.

"Nah. Not with Amy's amnesia" Dan said.

"What about we do something with Amy's amnesia!" Sinead said.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Listen, we play a game where we spin a bottle and the person it lands on should tell some info about their life or about themselves. But no clue-hunt since we want to make this a happy occasion and no lies. Understood?"

Everyone nodded at Sinead's plan but Dan scowled.

"It won't be much fun"

"Okay, then Daniel everytime it's your turn, Amy gets the chance to throw ice cold water on your head-"

"Awesome! I'm in Prada Princess" Dan grinned but the scoffed. "And it's DAN! D to the A to the freaking N!"

"And it's Natalie with a beautiful N"

Dan pretended to gag.

"No. I will not allow you to be sick!" Nellie said although it amused her.

"Fine" Dan mumbled.

"Yo, let's start!" Jonah said.

Nellie stood up and brought an empty coke bottle from the kitchen.

The Cahills made a circle on the floor much to Natalie's disgust. Yes, Natalie's disgust. Ian didn't even show how much he hated his pressed pants to get dirty although Nellie did catch him wince slightly when he sat. Natalie on the other hand did not want to sit on the floor so she pulled up a chair and sat on it instead. So, when everyone was settled they spun the bottle. It landed on Dan.

Dan rubbed the palms of his hands and smiled mischievously.

"No ninja lies" everyone said at the same time.

Dan scowled but immediately grinned again. "Okay, so one night you confiscated my ninja robes and I got so mad since Sensei taught me to always be prepared-"

"Dan!"

"And I sneaked into your room and hid your June Auston book in the gameroom cause you never go there and I didn't give it back to you before you washed my ninja robe since wherever you hid it was a dirty place and that night I had a secret ninja meeting with Sensei-"

"Dan!"

Dan shrugged, still grinning.

"Uh Dan I think it's Jane Austin" Sinead said.

"Whatever" Dans replied.

Amy however was grinning at her brothers foolishness.

Dan spun the bottle and it landed on Sinead.

Sinead smiled. "I remember once on a Christmas reunion that I accidentally turned your hair green when I was trying to change the color of-..never mind. Anyways, you were so mad at me and you kept demanding that I had given Dan the greatest blackmail in history if I didn't fix it."

Sinead smiled wistfully while Dan was grinning from ear to ear. He brought out a phone and showed everyone a photo of Amy talking to Sinead, her back was against the camera so you couldn't see her expression but her long green hair was unmistakeable.

Amy frowned but when she saw the picture she began to laugh with everyone else.

Sinead spun the bottle and it landed on Natalie.

Natalie thought for a moment before saying: "Well I do remember once on a Christmas reunion how you was wearing stupid jeans-as you call it- and simply-"

"Okay we get it! Fast-forward" Dan yelled, clearly annoyed.

Natalie narrowed her eyes at him but continued. "I literally had to trick you into going to shopping with me. And I made you buy a dress for the Christmas ball" she said proudly.

"Oh it was beautiful. Long,Jade green totally going with your eyes and-"

Dan coughed. "Nobody" cough "cares"

"Daniel you stop acting like a git or I'll shoot you with poison 108!"

"Cobra stop acting like a Shopping goof and spin the bottle"

"That's it!" Natalie reached for the dart gun in her purse but then she remembered that Ian had confiscated her darts and the guns. All 50 of them!

"Ian give me back my dartgun so I can shoot the git!"

Ian shook his head. "No"

Poor Amy looked frightened at the idea of Natalie shooting. Obviously she thought Natalie was just a sweet little girl.

"Ian!"

"I said no"

"Aghh!"

"Guys calm down!" Sinead yelled.

"Yeah, spin the bottle" Hamilton said.

"Word." Jonah agreed.

"She started it" Dan mumbled.

Nellies spun the bottle for Natalie. It landed on...Ian.

Ian smiled nervously. Huh? Kabra nervous? Nellie thought.

But she must have imagined it since it was replaced by a smirk and a thoughtful expression. "Well, I do rather remember the first family reunion when you were making a sandwhich" Ian shuddered dramatically. Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes.

"I came up to you and was going to ask if you had any servants or rather scare you when suddenly you swirled and rolled your eyes and well you said you didn't have servants to carry my luggage and that I should do it myself. What caught me off guard was how you knew I was there. I mean, I'm a Lucian and a very good one at that."

Everyone laughed softly. Amy smiled and shrugged.

Ian spun the bottle and it landed on Jonah.

Jonah grinned, "yo, I remember somethi'n very clear.-"

"No slang!" Everyone yelled. Jonah shrugged and continued "I was humming my new song in the house where everyone told me shut up so I went to the library cuz nobody goes there except for mab'ye you and Sinead. So I was humming it and you were reading in one of the armchairs. I noticed that you wanted me to go but a thought came to me. I was like 'she's Amy she'll never say anything I'll just keep humming, besides I've got a show next week'"

"Bad move" Dan muttered

"Yup, Amy exploded like 'Jonah! I'm reading! Could you please go and sing somewhere else!?' I was totally caught of guard and I ran as fast as I can, I mean you're eyes were not the kind green but the stormy one, yo. I had to run!"

Everyone laughed, even Amy who was slight pink. The bottle spun and it landed between Reagan and Ian.

"Uhmm, let's give the turn to Reagan since she hasn't gone" Nellie said.

"But it's closer to Ian!" Natalie said. A mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah" Dan said, who understood where Natalie was dragging this.

But it wouldn't be Ian or Reagn since then Fiske entred the living room.

"Children you should go to sleep now"

A chorus of groaning came but everyone stood up and made their way to their rooms.

"Ah,Sinead I would like to talk to you" Fiske said.

So,Sinead, Nellie and Fiske sat in the living room while everyone else was getting ready for bed.

"How's it going with the machine,kiddo?" Nellie asked.

Sinead shrugged, "We're trying to make it as quick as possible but it will at least take two days more"

Fiske nodded. "I understand. And what will this machine do?"

"Well, It will dig deep in Amy's head to find her memories. We can't get them all back at once because it might hurt her head and then give her permanent amnesia. But if it succeeds then slowly Amy will start remembering. She's going to have dreams, flashbacks and a lot of severe headaches but it will bring the memories back. We must trigger an enormous memory so we can get her back. It won't just help with some memories of the past so Ted designed it to give memories from one person to another. In case. But that's a backup plane. Hopefully, it will work like a lot of our inventions. And I also created the dreamsmoker with Ted and Ned.

"That's great. I think you can start now. You may go."

After Sinead left Nellie asked Fiske exactly what he was worrying about too.

"What If she never gets her memories back?"

"No" he said, a glint of determination in the old mans eyes "she will"

Nellie nodded and bid Fiske good night as she went upstairs to her room awaiting the following days to come.

* * *

><p>Amy lay in her bed, thinking about today's events. She had kissed Ian or rather he kissed her first. He <em>was<em> her boyfriend. But in another part of her mind she couldn't shake the feeling of something. It would irritate her, like right now.

She was thinking all of this when she went to sleep.

In her dream she saw a man and a woman. The woman looked very much like her. Amy realized they were her parents then the dream was engulfed in grey smoke and she saw an old woman smiling at Amy. 'Grace' Amy thought although she couldn't remember her, she could feel some kind of warmth inside her. The dream was once again engulfed in grey clouds and she saw Dan in ninja robes. She smiled in her sleep. She initiatively remembered his not so friendly behavior against Ian. And suddenly the dream changed again and there was Ian. He looked a little green as if he was sick.

She thought about their game night yesterday and couldn't help but think of her green hair.

Suddenly the dream changed again and she was standing there with green hair frowning at Sinead. Just then Amy noticed the scars on Sinead's arms. She wondered how she got them. Instantly the dream was again engulfed in grey smoke and she saw everyone she knew so far but they didn't look like the nice people they were yesterday. The Holts looked as if they would pound her and Sinead was smiling so evilly as well as Jonah. Ian and Natalie both had dartguns and Someone was standing behind them. A woman. A very beautiful woman with a dagger and an evil glint in her eyes. Amy noticed how the grey smoke tried to engulf the scene but no, it was still there. The woman came closer her heels clicking in the whiteness. "Amy Cahill" she spat with an evil grin on her face. "We meet again". And that's the only thing Amy can remember before she screams.

**Cliffhanger? Maaaybeee**

**Anyways,R&R!**


	4. Doubts and a Water Balloon Fight?

**Okay so last chapter Amy screamed after encountering Isabel in her dream.**

**hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sinead didn't want to do this but Fiske said it was okay since it would help Amy and Sinead would do anything to bring her best friends memory back but when Ian Kabra came on the monitor she frowned. She had sent Dan in a ninja robe but it looked like Amy changed the scene. Then again the scene changed into Amy with green hair talking to Sinead. Sinead recognized the scene. It was after the little green colored explosion which made Amy's hair turn green. 'This is good' she tought but what came next was definitely not good. The scene changed into all the clue hunters except for Irina and Alistair. Basically everyone form the reunion. But they looked so cruel. And suddenly Isabel came into focus. 'Oh no!' Sinead thought as she tried to change the scene but it wouldn't budge. Isabel walked closer to the monitor screen "Amy Cahill" she spat "we meet again"<p>

And then Sinead heard Amy scream from the other end of the hall. She ran as fast as she could down the hall to the opposite room.

She noticed that several of the others were woken and alert. Behind her she saw everyone except Reagan and Madison.

She hurried to Amy's door and pushed it open. She flicked on the light switch. She ran to the horrified Amy and gave her a hug. Amy hugged her back. Everyone was now standing awkwardly in the door way.

Sinead pulled away and poured Amy some glass of water, which was standing on her side table.

Amy accepted the glass with trembling hands.

Someone cleared their throat and Dan walked in. "What-what happened?"

He had never seen Amy so shaken up. She usually could handle anything.

"I-I had made a little device called the dreamsmoker"

Ned and Teds eyes widened.

"Fiske said that I should use it to pull Amy's memories closer to her so that she doesn't lose them completely, while we were working on the x37zy. It kind of went out of hand.

It started great with her parents and then Grace and then you but then without me doing anything it turned into Ian."

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"I realized she was taking control. I was going to shut it down when the scene changed and I saw the full story of what happened when I turned her hair green so I thought she was getting her memories back and she k-kind of did" Sinead inhaled a sharp breath and continued. "The dream changed once more and it showed all of us. Not now. But in the clue hunt. You know how we were back then."

Everyone nodded guiltily(except for Dan) even Ian and Natalie.

"So it enclosed on every person. In the end it enclosed on you guys" Sinead nodded to the two siblings. "And Isabel was behind you"

Ian and Natalie's eyes widened as realizations dawned on them.

"looking as evil and scary as ever. I was scared and I knew her,think about how Amy would freak. That's when I heard her scream after Isabel's 'Amy Cahill. We meet again'"

Behind her Amy's eyes were squeezed shut.

Sinead went to Amy and pulled her in another hug. After hugging she looked at Amy's jade green frightened eyes. She felt so guilty. It scared her how Amy wasn't supposed to stand up as the great leader everyone knew. She looked like a scared 4 year-old.

"Amy, please tell me how you felt when you saw Isab-that woman. It might be important"

Amy nodded and shut her eyes trying to remember. "S-Scared out of my m-mind,

d-dread, anger , frustrated, furious" she opened her yes and frowned "and victory"

Sinead nodded "and did you remember anything after seeing her?"

Amy shut her yes again and two tears rained down her cheeks. "I-I remember a c-cruel e-e-evil laught-ter" Natalie gasped "a-and" she opend her eyes. "S-s-s-s-sharks"

Dan,Hamilton and Ian's eyes widened.

Sinead nodded. "I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to go there. I have no idea how it changed itself into your thoughts. It must be a strong feeling that did that"

Amy's cheeks were now slightly pink but nobody noticed except Ian and Natalie, being the Lucian's they were.

"Okay, if you need anything, I'm five doors down. Go get some sleep" she smiled one last time at Amy before she closed the light and door. Once she was outside in the hall and away from Amy's door, Cahills broke loose.

"Everybody shut up!" She hissed. "Amy's trying to sleep. Now tell me about the laughter. Why did you gasp Natalie?"

Natalie's eyes widened and her lower lip trembled a bit before she answered."Mu-Isabel once caught Amy and Dan and were going to kill them by a p-propeller. That's when she laughed."

The poor girl let two drops of tears before Ian pulled her into a hug.

Sinead hadn't realized but it must feel scary to have a mother who's a psyche killer and who has shot her own daughter in the foot.

"And the sharks?" Sinead asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, Ian called Amy and said they knew who killed our parent and back then we didn't know they were Murdered so she met up with them in a boat and Isabel gave her a deal to join the Lucian's and work together but Amy refused and well she was going to throw her to the sharks" Dan replied, frowning.

Sinead nodded. Oh how much she had missed in the clue hunt. "How do you know about this, Hamilton?"

Hamilton shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "I kinda saved her while I was paragliding"

"Okay, now I want everyone to act extra nice in front of Amy to show her we're not the persons she saw. And this is specifically for you,Dan and Natalie."

They both nodded, knowing that they fight like, every day.

"The least we want her to do is run away"

"Word" Jonah agreed.

Sinead sighed. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then."

Everyone left and Sinead was about to go when she noticed that Dan was still standing in the hall looking at Amy's door. Sinead being the sister of two brothers went over and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up but simply said "What if she never remembers?

She looked so afraid. I-I've never seen her like that. S-she used to stay strong for me"

He looked up.

"She will be alright. I know it. Who's stronger than the Amy Cahill who assembled the branches of the most stubborn and worst family in history?"

Dan grinned. "Hey, I helped!"

Sinead smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, no hugs!" Dan said.

But Sinead knew he appreciated it. Sinead was like a second sister for him.

"See you tomorrow" Sinead said as Dan nodded and left.

She went to her room and flopped on her bed.

"Come on Amy. Everyone needs you." She said to no one in particular as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Before going to her room she had followed Ian into his.<p>

"Are you okay Natalie?" He asked, looking concerned.

Natalie nodded but then remembered what she was going to interrogate him about.

"Ian, what did you tell Amy?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, it is so obvious. But of course not to the others. You know how we were trained. I saw that blush and except for that you seemed in a rather happy mood while everyone was sober about Amy losing her memory today and how did Amy know of game night when she was at the balcony and you were in your room"

Ian sighed, he couldn't outsmart Natalie. Besides,she was the only one who understood him. "I told her I'm her boyfriend"

Natalie gasped, "Ian! Do you know that nobody will trust us if they find out!"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "They haven't found out yet, have they?"

Natalie shrugged. "At least you agree that you love her"

Ian was about to protest when Natalie rolled her yes and said. "Oh please, the sappy looking face when you think about the clue hunt and I know that you wanted to go and comfort her but everyone was looking and Sinead was already doing it so you decided against to"

Ian sighed and nodded. "But if you let this slip, you're dead."

Natalie smirked. "Of course not, brother dear" and with that she left a wondering Ian to his own thoughts in his own room.

* * *

><p>When Amy woke up the next day she didn't feel happy or angry or even scared. She felt trapped. She didn't know these people. Yet yesterday they had seemed so nice.<p>

No. That was acting. She had to run away but,but what if they really where her cousins?

No. She was pretty cousins didn't want to murder her. She shuddered at the reminder of last nights events. Somehow Sinead had created a dreamsmoker and Amy had changed what she was supposed to see. Were they hiding something from her?

The only person she genuinely trusted right now was Dan and maybe Fiske and Nellie, but not the others not even Sinead or Ian. She bit her lip as flashbacks of her evil smile and his dartgun came into focus. The, the woman behind him. Who was she?

Amy sighed and showered,brushed,changed and went downstairs. She could hear chatter from the living room. As usual every one was up and she was the latecomer. When she stepped into the living room every one stopped talking and were looking at her with widened eyes. She tried to ignore them and sat next to Dan who was grinning at her.

"Hey sis!"

Amy smiled back. When everyone went back to doing what they were,Amy whispered to her brother. "A-are y-you r-really my b-brother? Or are y-you lying l-like them"

She tried to be cold but the stutter ruined it. Dan looked at her and his eyes reflected hurt "Amy, of course I am" he said.

Amy saw the genuine sadness in his tone and decided to trust him but only him.

The rest of the day she talked to no one except for Dan,Nellie and Uncle Fiske.

Although the others smiled at her she tried not to catch their eye. Tonight she would run away to...to where? Realization dawned on her. She couldn't go anywhere. She was trapped. After lunch Sinead came up to her.

"Hey Amy!"

"H-hi?" But it came out more of a question.

"I thought you wanted to join us. We're thinking of having a water balloon fight. It's a usual on reunions."

Amy bit her lip and looked at Sinead. She smiled warmly. Not like the evil Sinead in her dream.

"O-okay"

* * *

><p>Dan was hurt. He couldn't believe Amy asked him if he really was her brother!<p>

Things were getting serious now so they all thought to have their annual Water Balloon fight. It was Dan's idea,of course. With a lot of objections from the Kabras, as usual.

Finally Sinead came out in the garden with Amy.

They made two teams. Red and Blue. Sinead let Amy choose team colour and team memebers. She choose red and of course, Dan. Then Sinead.

But after that she totally hesitated.

'Oh boy' Dan tought

After choosing Red and Sinead and Dan, Amy had wanted to choose Ian but a dartgun always entered her thoughts.

Everyone was watching her, waiting for her to choose. She had to choose 3 more people.

Everyone was smiling warmly. And Ian looked so hurt. When their eyes met, he smiled a warm smile which reminded Amy that he was her boyfriend.

"I-Ian"

Ian came over to their side as Dan narrowed his eyes on him.

"Hamilton" Dan whispered to her. "Amy pick Hamilton. He's a water balloon throwing machine!"

Amy didn't want to pick the buff looking boy. Instead she picked Jonah.

Dan shrugged. "K. At least you didn't pick another cobra"

"It's Kabra,Daniel!" Natalie yelled.

"And it's DAN!,Cobra!" Dan yelled.

"Shut up!" Sinead yelled. "Okay now that we have made our teams we're still one behind"

"Let's tell Nellie to play with us!" Dan said.

"Nah. I can't see so I'll skip this" Ted said.

Amy didn't know the boy was blind. Poor Sinead.

Everyone nodded understandingly. Sinead fished a device out of her pocket and clicked it. Immediately the garden turned into an arena with two large tents on both far sides.

The others didn't seem bothered by this but Amy was gaping. Dan patted her awkwardly on the back. "Come on sis! Let's kick some cobra butt!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "May I remind you that we are on the same team,Daniel?"

Dan imitated a British accent. "May I remind you, my name is Dan!"

Amy smiled. Maybe she should relax. It wasn't like they had done something bad. It was just a dream.

When they entered the red team tent they saw red vests,red water balloons and red water-pistons in different sizes on a shelf and a large screen tv beside it.

Sinead smiled at Amy and gestured for all of them to sit on the chairs around the table.

"Okay, so Amy the game is like this: there's a stone maze outside and we have to enter it wearing your teams colors vest. There's a sensor at the stomach so you have to try to not get shot in the stomach with water. Once water touches the sensor you will turn petrified until the game ends. Understood?"

Amy nodded.

"Good. Now our strategy is back to back. Two and two and one major. Dan as usual,you are a major. Jonah and I, the decoys and Amy and Ian,spies and agents for the territory. Understood?"

Everyone nodded though Dan was a little hesitant to let Amy go with cobra. But he knew it was necessary to make her trust everyone.

"Great, now I think the other team will make Hamilton the major and Reagan and Madison the spies and Natalie and Ned as decoys, okay?"

Everyone nodded once again.

"Ok then let's get ready!"

Sinead handed Amy a red vests with a belt where you can put at least 5 big water ballons and two pistols.

When everyone was ready they clicked on a button that said start.

Immediately a countdown began.

"Huh, looks like they were already ready" Dan said.

3,2,1...START!

All of them ran in to the stone maze. The path ended up a fork. Dan went in the middle. Jonah and Sinead took the right and Ian led Amy to the left. They stooped running after some moments and walked quietly but alert.

Amy catched some movement at the corner of her eye. "I-Ian?"

"Hm?" Ian looked over where she was pointing. He signaled for them to get low. They knelt behind the wall. They could hear footsteps. Slow but they were there. Suddenly the twins came into view and Ian splashed the both of them exactly in the stomach. They froze and fell to the ground.

"Rgghh!" One of them said. Madison.

Ian stood up and smirked at them. He then turned to Amy. "Very good"

Amy blushed and turned her gaze to a big screen. It showed Red: 2 and Blue: 0.

"Come on" Ian grabbed her hand and they headed left. Ian stooped abruptly and cocked his gun on someone standing in front of them. Hamilton.

"Dude. You two are the spies? Seriously? I mean I was sure Ian would be spy but I tought Amy would be decoy!"

"Well,your fault" Ian said as he smirked coolly.

Hamilton began to shoot Ian with his water pistol but Ian kept dodging. Amy followed his example.

Hamilton began throwing water balloons but Ian dodged them all. Amy on the other hand got hit in the back of her head. Her hair dripping,she focused on Hamilton. Hamilton and Ian noticed how angry her look was. Suddenly she sprayed all her piston contents on Hamilton's stomach and before he could jump out of the way, he dropped to the ground with a satisfying thud.

Ian looked from Amy to Hamilton.

Amy blushed. She didn't mean to turn angry.

"I-I'm-"

"Oh, please you were supposed to shoot him!" Ian said disbelievingly. "Why do you apologize for everything?"

Suddenly something cracked in Amy's ear as she recognized her intercom.

"guys?" Sinead voice rang out. "Jonah's out and so is Dan as well as Natalie."

"Ned's left" Ian said. "Amy just took out Hamilton"

"Really? That's aweso-I saw Ned!. He's running to B4!"

Ian looked at the stone walls. Amy hadn't payed much attention to it but she realized they were in B4. Ian looked left and right.

"Okay, Amy. If he comes left , shoot. If he comes right then I'll shoot."

Amy nodded. She focused on her left. Nope. No one there. Suddenly a red head came out and began shooting on Ian immediately. Amy threw a water balloon but it didn't get it's mark. She threw another one which succeeded with another thud as Ned went to the ground.

"NnnnnNn!" Hamilton tried to yell. Tried.

A second later, the stone maze was gone and Amy saw that Sinead was just 3 meters behind them standing in front of an angry looking was sprawled on their left. And Reagan and Madison were exactly where they had left them. And Jonah was leaning against the tent, petrified,

"Red team wins!" A voice boomed as every one started to stir.

Everyone began cheering for Amy and she blushed a crimson red. She looked at Ian who was smiling warmly at her.

'Huh. I had the wrong idea after all.' Amy thought as everyone took off their vest and weapons.

Sinead clicked the button on the device and they were back in the garden.

* * *

><p>"So, who won?" Nellie asked at dinner.<p>

"The red team" Dan whooped.

Amy rolled her eyes.

Sinead beamed "Thanks to Amy. She took out both Hamilton and Ned."

Nellie grinned. "Really? That's awesome kiddo! Now after dinner, Fiske said we should continue with memory trigging lessons so who wants to go first?"

Everyone looked uneasy. They knew what Amy saw yesterday.

"Ok" Nellie said as no one had answered her question. "Amy, why don't you choose?"

Amy looked around the table. There were so many questions she wanted to ask each and every one of them. She was about to say Dan when she remembered the scary women from her dream.

"Da...Ian"

Nellie raised an eyebrow.

"Me or Cobra?" Dan asked confused.

"Co-er I m-mean, Ian"

"Sure?" Dan asked.

Amy nodded. "But after that, Dan"

Nellie shrugged "Kay"

Everyone ate in silence.

* * *

><p>After dinner Ian was about to go with Amy to the library, when everyone pulled him in the kitchen.<p>

"Hands off!" Ian scoffed. "What is it!?"

Hamilton raised his palms. "Chill, man"

"Yea, dawg!"

Natalie went straight to the point "Ian, we're pretty sure she's going to ask about Isabel"

"What? Why, oh"

Sinead rolled her eyes. "For a Lucian you catch up late"

Ian scowled. "What do you want me to do? Lie?"

Natalie gave him a pointed look. Oh, yeah. He had already lied to Amy saying he was her boyfriend.

"No but" Sinead shrugged apologetically. "We don't have a choice. If you say that she's your mother, Amy will freak out. We need her to trust us."

Ian thought about this for a moment. Amy would never trust a boyfriend whose mother is a psycho.

"Okay. But you know you'll be lying to Amy" Ian raised an eyebrow.

Sinead looked at the ground. She didn't want to lie to her best-friend but it was for the best.

"Since when do you care about lying to someone?" Hamilton asked.

Ian shrugged and made his way to the library. Amy was already there,sitting on one of the couches,her nose in a book.

Ian sat down beside her. Amy didn't seem to notice. Ian cleared his throat.

Amy looked up and blushed. She put away her book on the table beside her.

"I-I d-didn't s-see you"

Ian smirked. "Well, I did come rather quietly. Now, where should I begin?"

Ian noticed Amy tens. She took a deep breath. "Who was t-that w-woman?"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Y-you know w-who I-I'm talking a-bout"

Ian sighed. "That women was Isabel"

"I know her n-name. I want to know h-how y-you and n-Natalie know her"

"Well, Isabel is a criminal as well as an evil villain. She tried to kill all of us and she's the one who killed your parents."

Amy's eyes widened.

"But we succeeded and put her in jail for all her attempt murders and murders"

Amy's lower lip trembled.

"But don't worry. She's in jail now and we're all safe." Ian added.

Amy nodded and pursed her lips.

"T-this is all true, r-right? You guys a-are m-my cousins and I-I am Amy Cahill?"

Ian frowned. "Of course. Amy, Cahill lives are complicated but in the end just because of you and your brother we're finally at peace."

Amy smiled and did something unexpected. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Ian hugged her back. After a minute Amy let go, blushing.

"T-thanks. I-I n-needed t-that"

Ian smiled a genuine smile. "No problem. Any more doubts?"

Amy shook her head.

"Good. Now shall I send Dan?"

Amy nodded.

Ian gave her a last warm smile before leaving the library. When he opened the door he saw the rest of the Cahills.

"Eavesdropping?" He smirked.

Dan frowned. "Did you guys kiss or what?"

Ian felt the blood rush to his cheeks but he calmly answered.

"Are you stupid Daniel?!"

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Why did she say 'thanks I needed that'"

Ian rolled his eyes, "she was referring to my assurance that Isabel is in jail" he lied.

"Oh" Dan smiled apologitically. "Sorry?"

Ian shook his head and sighed. "Apology accepted. She's waiting for you, now go."

Dan nodded and left. The rest of the Cahills turned to a device in Sineads hand. There were 10 plugs. Sinead offered one to Ian and he shrugged as he plugged it in his ear.

* * *

><p>Amy wondered what was taking Dan so long when suddenly Dan came in grinning.<p>

"What do you want me to tell you?" he sat down beside her.

Amy bit her lip. "Everything"

Dan shrugged " from?..."

"F-from the night our parents died."

Dan nodded. "Well, Isabel set the fire that killed them. They were hiding clues and she threatened them to tell it or sacrifice their life. They chose the latter."

Amy frowned. "Why where the clues so important that someone would give their life for them?"

"They led to ultimate power sis! Imagine a crazy women like Isabel ruling with that power!

Mom and Dad were heroes!"

Amy smiled sadly. "A-and what about the old woman in my dream."

Dan tapped his chin. "Grace"

Amy nodded quickly.

"That's our grandmother. The coolest of all. We didn't live with her but we visited her on weekends. It was amazing! She was like the best grandmother ever. She's the half reason we won the clue-hunt."

Amy closed her eye and smiled, she saw the face of a healthy looking woman with a glint of determination in her eyes, smiling at her.

Amy opened her eyes and sighed. "Dan,can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"What if I never get my memory back?"

Dan was taken back. That was exactly the question in everybody's minds.

But to Amy he shrugged. "I don't think that's possible with all the Ekat technology."

Amy smiled. Her brother was awesome. She threw her arms around him.

"I have a space law, you know! No hugs!"

Amy laughed and pulled back. "Tell me more about myself."

"K. So you like to do everything for me. You clean up my mess and-"

"Oh please" Amy rolled her eyes. "I may have amnesia but I'm not stupid"

Dan grinned, "okay so, before the clue hunt you were basically who you are now. A shy,bookworm,nerdy,dorky sis who couldn't even stand up for herself"

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"But after the hunt you became a leader, who still stutters sometimes, a cooler sis, a smarter person than before and stronger and technically you can shut anyone up with your eyes"

Amy smiled and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Amy pulled him in a another hug. "Amy! Stop with the hugs! Or I'll tell everyone embarrassing facts about you"

Amy immediately let go. "Like what?"

Dan came closer and whispered in her ear. "That you like cobra"

Amy swatted his arm, her cheeks red.

Dan laughed while he ran out of the library and crashed into the others.

The Cahills raised there eyebrows. "What?"

"What was the embarrassing secret?" Hamilton asked,

Sinead rolled her eyes. "It's a secret. Besides he wouldn't tell, right Dan?"

Dan nodded, "Amy would kill me. Anyways gotta go. Ninjas and Zombies three is waiting for me"

"I'm coming with you" Hamilton said and the two boys left for the game-room.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Nellie was telling Amy about everyone's personality. She found out that:<p>

-Sinead was really smart along with her brothers and they had invented a lot of cool stuff. Sinead was also Amy's best friend and since Ted and Ned will have their operation soon with a man named uncle Alistair, Sinead was going to live here.

-The Holts were awesome and even though they looked scary they were really soft on the inside. The Holts are training for the Olympics too.

-Jonah was very kind and nice as well as cool. He was also starting a new movie which he never stopped bragging about.

-Ian and Natalie were spoiled brats before but now they have changed. More Ian than Natalie. They live in London and both their parents are dead.

"Do they have any guardian?" Amy had asked,

Nellie gulped. Lying to Amy was hard. "Yes. Their Aunt...Natalya"

Amy raised an eyebrow but didn't question her further.

Suddenly Sinead ran into the living room followed by Ted and Ned.

"I did it!" She squealed, which was so not like her.

Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

"The X39ZY! It's done! I did it!"

The boys cleared their throat behind her.

Sinead blushed. "I mean we did it. Thanks to my awesome brothers."

She gave each one of them a hug before turning once again to the rest of the Cahill.

"It will be ultimately ready by tonight!"

Nellie smiled. "Awesome work, kiddo! I thought it would take at least 2 days"

Sinead shrugged. "Thanks. I thought so too, until Ted and Ned came up with the idea of putting the zinc power-core instead."

Everyone was looking at Amy now.

"W-will I get my memories back?"

Sinead nodded but Amy heard her say "hopefully" under her breath.

"That's great. We'll start tonight. Kay Amy?" Nellie asked.

Amy nodded.

Dan whooped "Let celebrate!"

Amy grinned. These people were so happy for her. She looked at Dan. He was grinning.

Sinead(beaming), Hamilton (high-fiving with Jonah), the twins (punching each other as well as grinning), the other twins (talking to Sinead rapidly), Natalie (checking her manicure)but Amy saw that there was a smile tugging on her lips. And then at last her gaze landed on Ian, her boyfriend.

He was smiling at her warmly but there was a kind of sadness and longing in his eyes. Amy wondered why. Wasn't he happy that she was getting her memories back?

* * *

><p><strong>so I need your guys help! I can't decide whether to make the ending with Amy and Ian together or not. If I do then there will be no sequel since till now in the real books,they aren't together. If I don't then maybe there will be mentions in other stories. And tell me if Amy should find out that Ian lied. <strong>

**Thanks! **


	5. Will Amy get her memories back?

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Sorry, it took me sometime. I was confused about the ending but now I've made a final decision. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I, Fasiha do not own the 39 clues or any of the characters. Although I do own the X37ZY! XD**

It wasn't that Ian wasn't happy. He was happy for her but also sad because real Amy did not have a boyfriend named Ian Kabra.

Ian sighed as he stood there, leaning on the balcony railing. No, he didn't like this place a lot, but currently it was the only place with peace so he could sort out his thoughts.

He knew he liked Amy. No doubt. He had been denying it for too long now. The feeling in the pit of his stomach when Amy was sad or how he thought Amy's stutter and blush was cute. Especially when they kissed. That had been a feeling indescribable. But he didn't understand why. Amy Cahill was just another girl who didn't even like him back, with beautiful jade green eyes and reddish-brown hair.

He hadn't noticed that Amy was standing behind him until,

"I-Ian"

"Hm?"

Ian turned around.

"T-the others are looking f-for you" Amy said.

"Oh. I'll be coming." He was about to leave when Amy stopped him.

"I-Ian?"

He turned around.

"Aren't you happy f-for me?" She looked sad, so Ian forced a smile for her.

"Of course I am. What made you think that?"

Amy shrugged. "You d-didn't seem very excited"

Ian hugged her and Amy immediately hugged back. He would miss her which was a stupid thing considering she was never gone. When they pulled away, Ian went downstairs and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Natalie shrieked.

"Sorry"

Natalie frowned but then nodded. "I guess your sad because she will gain her memories"

Ian nodded numbly.

"Why don't you tell her how much you love her when she remembers?"

"Natalie, you know I can't do that. She hates me."

Natalie raised an eyebrow.

At that moment Amy walked downstairs so the discussion broke and they immediately went to the lab.

The first thing they noticed in the lab was the chair. It wasn't like any chair. It had thousands of wires and smaller machines connected to it.

Sinead smiled at Amy. Amy smiled nervously back.

She sat on the chair as Sinead brought out a helmet and connected it with the chair and placed it on Amy's head.

Sinead then stepped behind a smaller machine behind a counter and started it up. Ian followed suit and stood behind her. There was a monitor and several buttons.

Sinead pressed a green one and Amy closed her eyes. "This will bring you to sleep Amy. It's much easier that way"

"Okay" Amy said quietly.

Sinead typed. 'Hope and Arthur' in the monitor and several folders came up.

She gestured for everyone to come. All the Cahill hunched over the machine.

"It's like searching. I typed Hope and Arthur and now whatever related memories she have will come up"

Sure enough dozens of folders were displayed on a screen. Sinead marked all of them and clicked go. "We can relax. The x37zy's doing the job now."

Everyone nodded and sat down. Ian pulled up a chair and sat next to Dan.

Ian studied Amy. She looked peaceful. He raised an eyebrow as Amy smiled in her sleep. 'She must have some good memories about her parents' he thought.

An hour later the Holts,Dan and Sinead's brothers were asleep. Ian didn't feel like sleeping but he could tell Sinead was tired, no doubt she had been up all the previous nights to work on this machine.

"I can keep watch" he said wondering why he even bothered.

"Hmm?" Sinead rubbed her bloodshot eyes."Okay. The machine will beep softly. Just click the yellow button then"

Ian nodded as Sinead fell to sleep immediately. 20 minutes later he heard a soft beep.

He stood up and pressed the yellow button just as Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes.

When she saw Ian her face lit up.

"Ian!" She whispered, seeing that everyone was asleep.

Ian took off her helmet and smiled. "Remember something?"

Amy grinned, "Everything about my parents!"

She stood up and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Ian I can't wait to get the rest of my memories back!"

She let go blushing,"er-s-s-sorry"

Ian smirked.

"Should we wake them up?" He asked, glancing at the others.

Amy shook her head, still a bit pink from her sudden outburst "I-I think we should let them sleep"

She yawned."I'm going to bed. Good night"

"Good night" Ian replied softly as Amy made her way to her room.

Ian sighed and went to his own room. He sat on his bed awhile,feeling heartbroken for the second time 'That's why Love is FLO' he thought

But what could he do?

If he told the truth,Amy would hate him. If he didn't, his heart would continue hurt.

His thoughts still jumbled, Ian Kabra went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up the next morning happier than she could remember. Namely, a few days. She made her way downstairs after changing and wasn't the slightest surprised to acknowledge that she was the last to wake up.<p>

She sat down next to Sinead and they both smiled at each-other.

"How were the dreams?" Sinead asked.

Amy grinned "Perfect! I remember Mom and Dad and Dan and even Grace!"

Sinead grinned back and hugged her. "I'm guessing your parents memories brought back memories of Dan and Grace?"

Amy nodded.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Hi Nellie!"

Nellie smiled sadly as she called "Breakfast, everyone!"

Amy went and sat on a chair between Sinead and beamed at her nervously but Amy didn't notice. She was even oblivious to everyones exchange of uneasy glances.

Nellie clasped her hands. "I baked a cake today! Can any of you guys guess why?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I thought we could celebrate! It was mostly Dan's idea"

Dan smiled nervously. "Yup"

Amy beamed at him. "Thanks dweeb"

Dan smiled. "Sure. So long as you don't hug me again. I've got the antidote to stay away from sappy sisters for at least a month"

Amy rolled her eyes as Nellie brought out a chocolate cake with cream and placed it in front of her. She brought a lighter and was about to light the candle on the cake when accidentally the flames brushed the tablecloth. It started a fire which began spreading rapidly. Amy immediately backed off. Sinead and Jonah helped her out of her chair but she was already petrified.

**_Fire. Fire._**

_Mom. Dad_

**_Damp grass against her legs. Smoke. Fire. Her mother bending over her, her hands on Amy's cheeks..._**

_Grace's mansion._

**_Dan's face streaked with soot. Steam rising from his hair. His clothes blacker than before. Breathing heavily._**

_Irina._

**_"Now...everything is up to you and Dan. Go!"_**

Amy gasped and she lifted her head. She realized that she was on the floor of the kitchen.

Sinead,Dan and Nellie were comforting her.

Amy tried to speak but she couldn't find her voice and that's when she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sinead was nervous. Very nervous. And definitely guilty. Everyone knew that how Sinead had fear of explosions, the same way was Amy and fire. So they planned to trigger her memories. When Amy came downstairs everyone put on happy faces as well as Sinead.<p>

After making sure Amy sat beside Sinead, Nellie gave the signal and Sinead nodded back. After bringing out the cake, Nellie "accidentally" brushed the tablecloth sending it into flames. Sinead waited a second for Amy to register what happened before signaling to Jonah and they literally dragged her away as Dan and Hamilton calmed down the fire with tons of water.

But it didn't matter. Amy was already holding her head in her hands. Her knees buckled and she knelt on the floor. Sinead knelt beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. Nellie came with a glass of water and Dan called her name softly.

Minutes later Amy gasped and raised her head. She registered for a second where she was before fainting.

"Oh my goodness!" Nellie panicked.

"It's okay" Sinead said. "Let's place her on the couch"

Everyone turned to Hamilton, the strongest. "What?"

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes. He lifted Amy up and gently placed her on the couch. It surprised everyone but they didn't say anything. Ian casually brushed himself off.

10 minutes later Amy woke up and everyone rushed to the couch.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up and saw everyone rush to the couch she was strangely lying on.<p>

Hadn't she passed out on the floor? She sat up and held her head in her hands and began sobbing quietly. Every sob racking her shoulder. Someone touched her shoulder and Amy finally looked up.

"I-I-I-I-Sabel killed m-my parents and Irina, d-didn't she?"

Everyone nodded. Dan came closer and held her hand as he quietly said. "Amy what do you exactly remember?"

"The night t-they died. G-graces mansion and-d Irina"

Sinead nodded. It makes sense to remember everything related to fire.

"Amy-"

But Amy stood up with anger and left all the surprised Cahills.

"Should someone go after her?" Amy heard Hamilton ask.

She made her way to the garden and sat down under a tree on the damp grass. Looks like it rained yesterday. Amy sighed. She so wished she had her memory back. She wanted to cry and cry and let all her grief in it but instead she just sat there sitting numbly until she heard a crunch behind her. She saw Ian make his way towards her. He stopped in front of her.

Amy gazed up into his amber eyes. He was blocking out the sun.

"You're blocking out the sun" Amy said a-matter-of-factly. She was surprised and grateful for not stuttering, tough.

Ian sighed and sat down beside her. Eyeing the grass before he did, though. He looked at her with his amber orbs.

"I-Is something wrong!?" It unnerved her how Ian was simply watching her. Nothing else.

"Yes. Amy there is. I know it must be hard-"

"Oh, really? How?" Amy snapped but then she remembered that Ian and Natalie's parents were dead and she immediately felt bad."I-I'm sorry. I-I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Ian asked curiously.

"T-that y-you d-don't have any p-p-parents"

Ian frowned at first but nodded. "No worries."

"I-I just. C-can't believe I-I-Isab-bel-" Amy began crying softly as she remembered the scary women in her dream. Ian hesitated at first but then reluctantly drew her close and soothingly stroke her back.

"Shh. It's okay. She's in jail now. She deserves it." He was surprised by the softness in his voice. Amy Cahill was indeed making him weak. He hadn't comforted anyone in his life except maybe Natalie.

Amy cried into his shoulder for another two minutes, each sob racking her shoulders, before she lifted her head and wiped the tears with her shirt sleeve.

"S-s-s-sorry"

"No need." Ian replied although he was aware of his shirt which was really wet on the shoulder. "Feeling any better?"

Amy nodded and sighed.

Ian stood up. "Are you coming?"

Amy nodded and stood up too. The two of them went inside. As soon as she was spotted everyone hurried towards her. Sinead threw her arms around her "I'm so so so so sooooo sorry. I didn't mean it but it was important."

Amy hugged her back. "It's okay" she replied softly.

After pulling away Amy was hugged by Dan.

She laughed. "Dan? I thought you had a space law"

Dan pulled away fast and cleared his throat.

Amy rolled her eyes. She stepped inside and sighed. "Is it time for the x37zy?"

Sinead nodded.

"Okay as long as I see happy memories."

Her best-friend smiled. "That I can arrange"

They went to the lab followed by everyone else. Amy sat on the chair and and Ned fixed the helmet on her as Sinead powered the system. "Okay Amy. After the fire you have gained many memories. You now know Dan,Grace,Your parents and Irina, right?"

Amy nodded.

"And I'm getting a memory alert. Looks like we grasped a jackpot. It's titled Grace's funeral. It's attached to some major events in the clue hunt but I'm not sure if it's good or bad. And if we don't grasp it you might not get them back"

Amy bit her lip.

"What are the names?,perhaps we know them" Hamilton said.

"Word" Jonah said as Dan nodded.

"Okay, the first one is titled," Sinead frowned. "Korea."

Ian and Dan's eyes widened. Sinead looked at them. "It's bad?"

They both nodded. Sinead sighed mad continued. "Next is Australia"

"Bad. Really bad" Dan mumbled. "That's when she found out our parents were murdered and she blamed herself for it just because she had koala pj's on"

Everyone looked at him, puzzled. Even Amy.

Dan shrugged. "Just saying that it involves sharks, snakes,spiders and Irina's death"

"China?"

"That's when I was kidnapped by the Kabras."

Sinead frowned "Cahill Island?"

Dan sighed "Thats where everyone declared peace, finally"

"That's it. There are just 4 but Amy-"

"Its okay." Amy said. "I-I'm ready"

Sinead nodded sadly and started the machine. She punched the green button as everyone sat down.

At first Amy was her usual in her sleep but then slowly she frowned. Ian,Sinead,Natalie,Dan and Jonah were the ones still awake.

"Where is she now?" Dan asked.

Sinead glanced at the monitor. "At the end of Korea"

Dan accusingly glanced at Ian as Amy's features turned angrier but then suddenly she was back to normal. 2 minutes later there was that tension again.

Sinead glanced at the screen. "Australia"

Dan again accusingly glanced at Ian who tried to avoid his gaze.

Amy's face turned sad but relaxed. But then she immediately tensed up again

"China?" Jonah asked.

Sinead nodded.

The same thing. Tension,anger and sadness. But suddenly Amy's face turned in pure horror. Two minutes later it lit up and she relaxed.

"I guess we've exited the gauntlet by now" Natalie mumbled.

Then a soft beep-beep sounded and as Ian glanced at the monitor. Images flooded by.

Sinead squealed in delight.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"She's getting all her memories!"

Dan whooped causing everyone to wake up.

"What happened, dude?" Hamilton asked.

"Amy's getting all her memories back." Ian said in a not so enthusiastic voice. Natalie shot him a sympathetic look he didn't even know she had.

"I'll bring Nellie" Reagan said.

"And I'll bring the old man" Madison said. And they both hurried off.

10 minutes later there was a soft beep and Sinead turned off the machine. Amy's eyes fluttered and she rubbed them as well as yawned. She focused on every one of them.

"Aren't you guys a bit early?" She looked down at the seat she was sitting then on the helmet on her head but before she could ask any questions Sinead hugged her. Amy hugged back. "Woah. Nice to see you too"

"Oh, Amy I've missed you sooo much"

"But we just saw each-other last week-"

"Love" Ian smirked. He hadn't called Amy that for along time since it wouldn't annoy her. "You had amnesia"

Amy's eyes widened but then she scoffed. "What did I say about calling me love,Ian?"

"Does it irritate you, love?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Arghh, yes. Yes it does"

Ian smirked "Then I'll keep doing it"

Amy rolled her eyes though her cheeks were slight pink. "So how did I end up with amnesia? The only thing I remember is falling down the stair-." She frowned "Oh"

Amy took off her helmet and stood up.

"So do you remember everything,kiddo?" Nellie asked anxiously.

"Yes. Well, until I fell"

Dan crossed his arms "You hit your head three times,sis"

Amy frowned. "B-but I don't remember"

You could tell she was confused. She was stuttering.

Fiske smiled warmly at her "Don't worry Amy,dear. We'll explain everything"

"What about some pancakes?" Nellie asked.

Amy smiled at her "That would be awesome! Thanks Nellie. I'm starving"

Dan scratched the back of his head "Yeah, 'bout that. We kinda flamed the tablecloth this morning so none of us ate breakfast and we're all starving."

Amy narrowed her eyes but was silent while everyone shuffled out of the room to the dining table.

As Amy sat, she did notice that the tablecloth had changed.

Nellie brought out pancakes as Dan started on how she ended up in the hospital.

"By then the Cahills were already coming so we couldn't cancel it" Nellie added.

Amy nodded understandingly as Sinead continued from there.

"I was like 'No Amy in a library. Something's definitely not right'" Sinead said before laughing with everyone else.

Then Nellie continued the story about her idea of memory trigging lessons and that the Starlings were building a machine to get her memories back.

"Your first lesson was with me and I told you about the Cahill History. Second was with Ian. That I do not know of" Sinead raised an eyebrow at Ian as everyone else's attention turned to him.

"Oh. I told you about Grace's will reading" Ian lied smoothly before he continued eating his pancakes.

"Then we had game night and everyone told you about some events-" Dan continued with a mischievous grin.

"What kind of events?" Amy asked suspiciously.

Sinead laughed. "Well, Dan told about the time you confiscated his ninja robes. I told that time I turned your hair green. Natalie told that time she forced you to the most expensive boutique in town and Ian told how he was going to scare you but you sacred him instead"

"Yeah. He said he was going to cry to death!" Dan added.

Ian rolled his eyes. "it's a mystery to me Daniel how you came up with that"

"It's DAN! D to the A to the freaking N!"

"Anyways!" Sinead continued. "That night I-erm-"

"What?" Amy asked as she noticed everyone's discomfort.

Dan blurted out "Well, Sinead made this ultra device that uhmm makes you dream what she wants and you dreamt about mom and dad and Grace and me but then she lost control over it"

"What happened?" Amy asked mystified.

"Uhmm. It kinda changed from me to Ian"

"How's that bad?" Amy asked before she realized what she's said and blushed.

"I-I mean I still don't get-"

"It turned I to Ian then you with green hair then all the clue hunters then the great Isabel Kabra" Dan blurted out.

Sinead shot Dan a glance before saying "What Dan means to say is that you controlled it with your thoughts and it ended up with Isabel"

"Oh" Amy said.

"Yup and you kinda screamed" Dan continued.

Now everyone was giving stern looks at Dan.

"What?"

Nellie face-palmed. "Anyways, you guys had a water balloon fight and then Sinead told us the machine is ready, yada yada, you got memory of your parents and Grace and Dan, yada yada an THEN we lit the table cloth on fire, yada yada. You got you memories back and poof! Here you are eating pancakes"

Amy nodded numbly. "Weird that I don't remember a thing" she mumbled.

"Well, we can bring those memories back if you really want to." Sinead said. "I'll just reverse the machine"

Amy nodded "That would be great. Thanks"

Sinead smiled, "No problem"

**Okey, hope you guys enjoyed! I'm gonna post next chapter after school. Yes, today's my birthday and I just couldn't sleep so here I am at 05:44 A.M.**

**anyways, feel free to point out cliches,out of character or anything wrong.**

**R&R and all that!**


	6. Amy Finds Out?

**So sorry for this short chapter and for posting late. But I had so many guests, I couldn't find the time.**

**anyways, Thanks a lot to you guys who reviewed and Thank u**

**to 'NightOfTheLivingLollipops' and 'Agent Get Amy And Ian Together' for wishing me a happy birthday**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

><p>So, after dinner Sinead asked If Amy would like to revive the lost memories now. Amy had decided to take a nap as her head was hurting.<p>

The rest of the Cahills were laughing and talking with each other in the meantime.

Natalie noticed how Ian was just sitting on a chair staring into space. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. If Ian noticed Natalie , he didn't show it. So she cleared her throat and sat down on the chair facing him brushing the chair first, of course.

"Oh brother, why don't you tell her the truth. Honestly, you look like a love sick puppy. And not even a cute one"

Ian turned his gaze at her and scowled. "It doesn't matter Natalie. Sinead's reversing the x37-whatever the name was-. Amy will find out soon and will hate me more than anything."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "More than now?"

"What do you think?" Ian snapped.

"Arghh, why do I bother. I'm just saying that if you don't have the courage to tell her then at least don't look like someone killed you puppy"

Ian rolled his eyes and left the living room. As Natalie watched him go she wondered what had gotten into him. There were practically thousands of rich girls out there who would love to go out with him but he choose the rich girl who dresses like a peasant.

Natalie shuddered at the thought of Amy's horrible clothes. '_Love is definitely FLO'_ she thought as she checked her manicure. _For Losers Only_

* * *

><p>Amy woke up groggily and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and made her way downstairs.<p>

She was welcomed by everyone in the living room. A smile escaped her lips as she wondered how much they had bonded together. They weren't the same ruthless backstabbing liars but the normal teens and pre-teens at a reunion. Well, as normal as you can get in this family. This reunion had definitely been normal than any they'd had until now. No food fights,bickering,pranks and the usual Cahill stuff.

Nellie walked over to her. "So kiddo, ready to get your memories back of when you lost your memories?"

Amy grinned. "Definitely"

Ten minutes later, everyone was huddled in the lab sitting on chairs. Sinead was behind the monitor reversing the system. Amy noticed that everyone was here except for Ian and Fiske. Even Natalie was present. She knew Uncle Fiske had some important business to attend but she had no idea why Ian hadn't arrived. It made her a little sad but she shrugged it off.

"Okey Ames, everything's up and running. Ready?" Sinead asked.

Amy nodded as Ned connected the helmet.

Sinead clicked the green button and sat down beside Natalie. Amy felt sleep overwhelm her and soon she was in the land of memories. She saw herself in the hospital. The arrival of the Cahills. She remembered her feelings and how confused she'd been. It felt weird now facing the fact since she knew all of them pretty well. Then s scene played that shocked Amy. She remembered now. Ian. Ian had lied to her. Taken advantage of her memory loss. Amy felt herself getting angrier and angrier as her 'Memory trigging' began. His lie about the first kiss.

Then he prevented her from falling and...and hugged her. She never thought a Kabra could hug anyone. But it didn't matter because it was all acting.

The next day she was talking to Sinead and Ian interrupted as to not get himself caught. That Jerk! Then...then he took her to the balcony and...no. He kissed her. And she actually enjoyed it? No. That was the amnesiac Amy. But Amy could feel the warm sensation and the fluttering in her stomach which she'd felt at that time. Then they'd played game-night and he'd acted like nothing happened. And then that night was when Sinead had used the dream-smoker. Amy remembered each and every feeling. But right now she didn't feel that terrified of Isabel. The horrible woman was in jail and wouldn't be out for a long time. She felt embarrassed, though. She was the leader and here she was crying because of a nightmare about the woman she just defeated. The doubts she had. She couldn't believe she doubted Dan! Poor Dan. Then the water balloon fight happened.

After that she'd asked Ian about Isabel and he'd lied. Again. Well, he didn't lie but he didn't tell her the whole truth either. She wasn't mad about him for that. It was actually good that he didn't. Knowing her she would run away.'Oh' she thought as she remembered that she did plan to run away. No, but she was mad at Ian for the whole 'boyfriend' acting.

And then she hugged him. She hugged him and Ian stiffened at first but hugged her back. Amy gritted her teeth again. Acting. It was all acting.

Dan came and explained about mom, dad and Grace. Then they'd tried x37zy and...

* * *

><p>Amy woke up 25 minutes later. She was mad. Very mad.<p>

And Natalie knew exactly at whom all that anger was directed to. Nevertheless Amy acted calm and said she needed some time alone.

Natalie rolled her eyes. Things were about to get complicated. Whether Ian and Amy would end up together or they would be sworn enemies till the end.

Natalie shrugged. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Amy stormed out of the lab. Literally. She tried to think of everything that had happened the few days.<p>

Ian had hugged her, kissed her and acted all comforting. Even let her cry on his shoulder, which was so embarrassing Amy wished she would forget it.

But why did he do it? He didn't get anything out of it. It just didn't make sense. The clue hunt was over. Isabel's in jail. He doesn't have an excuse of being under her influence now.

She was about to knock on his door when she saw him standing in the balcony.

She recalled everything perfectly. Crystal clear. In case. In case she was wrong. But she wasn't. Everything had happened.

Oh how she was gonna kill Ian freaking Kabra!

**I just had to put that line. Sorry if it's cliche,au,oc or anything that doesn't fits.**

**Thanks for the reviews and wishes. And by the way, I've started a new rough story. 'Cahills at School'**

**I'll be posting it after completing this story first. I believe seven chapter or eight is last.**

***sniff***

**Anyways, R&R and all that!**


	7. Is This The End?

**Sorry for so late update. I've got these stupid monthly tests. I should be preparing Maths but unfortunately my heads exploding with just a little algebra. Fourtnately, writing healed me!**

**Hope you Enjoy! :**

* * *

><p>Amy stomped out in the balcony. "Ian" her voice was deadly calm. Ian noticed this as he turned around. He didn't show a hint of surprise.<p>

"Amy, I-"

"Can explain?" Amy finished, her voice icy.

Ian nodded sadly,which wasn't like him at all. "Amy. There's something I need to tell you"

"No need Ian" Amy could feel pool of tears form in her eyes. "I remember. Everything"

Ian sighed. "Amy-"

Then Amy did something totally unexpected. She slapped him. Hard.

Ian recoiled in shock and his eyes widened. He realized what she'd done and now his eyes were as deadly as Amy's. Amy now seemed to realize the same thing and all anger escaped her face. "Oh my god,I-I"

"What did you do that for!?" Ian blurted out as he rubbed his cheek.

But Amy remembered why she'd been so mad and her anger returned immediately.

"W-what it was for? It was for playing games with me Ian. Again." Amy could feel the tears forming again.

Now it was Ian's turn to lose his anger. His face turned sad. Very un-Kabra like.

"Amy, please let me explain"

Amy shook her head as she wiped away the tear that was about to escape the corner of her eye. She turned around to leave, to never talk to him again and ignore him completely, when Ian grabbed her wrist. Amy drew her hand but Ian's grip was iron like.

"Ian, let me go!"

"No"

Amy looked up at him. She tried to display her hatred in her eyes.

Ian's face was stern. "Not until you let me explain"

"Whatever. Just please let go" Amy yanked her arm to no success.

Ian loosened his grip so it didn't hurt but enough to stop her if she would attempt on running again.

"Amy, I know what I did was terrible but you've got to listen to my reason"

"And what's that?" Amy snapped.

"Amy, I love you" he let go of her wrist as if it didn't matter if she ran away. He'd had his said. Amy knew she could bury herself in her bed, slamming the door to her room shut but she was frozen. Stunned. Shocked. I-Ian loved her?

Amy tried to clear her thoughts. She couldn't trust that jerk!

He

-left her to die in a cave.

-broke her heart

-lied to her many times.

-took advantage of her amnesia.

But he'd also

-promised he and Natalie were changing.

-comforted her when she was scared and confused in her days of amnesia and-

Amy realized something. Why did Ian comfort her? He didn't get anything out of it. Amy knew she loved him too but she wouldn't let that fool her so easily. She was not the old Amy Cahill, the fool who had trusted Ian Kabra.

"Amy?"

* * *

><p>Ian waited for a reaction. Instead he saw a blank face just stare into space. He waved a hand in front of her but she didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Amy?" He asked softly

She snapped out of her thoughts and gazed at Ian with her beautiful jade green eyes. He knew she was debating whether to trust him or not. He tried to search her face for the love that he had for her. And surprisingly he saw it. It was doubted but it was there. So Ian took his chance and prayed she wouldn't slap him again.

* * *

><p>Amy gazed at him. The traitor!, the comforter!,the jerk!, the brave-<p>

"Amy?" Ian asked again. Amy sighed. She loved him too but-but-

"I-I-I-an, I-" Amy was cut off by Ian's soft lips. She stiffened and felt a twinge of déjà vu.

But surprisingly, Amy kissed him back. She felt him smile against their lips. Again, Amy smelt the Ian-clover smell. It was nice. Just like the kiss. Warm and passionate. They broke apart eventually. Amy scarlet red, even Ian himself felt the blood rushing to his face.

He awkwardly cleared his throat. "So,what were you saying?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Why did you do that!" She spluttered.

Ian smirked, "You kissed me back"

Now Amy knew she was blushing like crazy. "I-I d-didn't-"

Ian rolled his eyes, still smirking. "Mhmm. Now I suppose this is where you chose the ah-what do you Americans call it? The million pound question. Do you like me back or not?"

"Dollar" Amy corrected automatically. Ian's smirk just grew wider.

Amy tried to avert her gaze from his amber eyes but she found herself unable to move. Like she was glued to the floor (which sadly living with Dan,she had experience with) and her eyes glued to his amber ones.

"Uhmm..." Amy couldn't form the words. She took a deep breath. "H-how d-do I know I-I can trust you?"'she asked fiercely.

Ian's face turned serious. "This time, love you can. Last chance. Besides, Isabel's in jail. There's no reason for my behavior except the fact that-I like you Amy. A lot actually. Ever since Korea."

Amy was taken back by his serious but soft tone. She finally came to a decision.

She nodded her head, "I'm giving you a last chance, Ian Kabra. I've got Madrigals who would be very happy to go on Kabra hunting, so don't ruin it." Amy said seriously, trying to act dangerous but she knew she was failing. She frowned. "And don't call me love!"

Ian grinned which looked good on him as he didn't usually do it. "Thank you,Amy"

Amy smiled. She could feel her heart stop with the genuine sincerity in his voice. She just wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him. Amy averted her gaze to the ground. After 2 awkward seconds of silence, "Well, I better get back. The others will be looking for me."

Ian nodded. Amy was about to leave when she turned and threw her arms around his neck. She had no idea why she did that but she had just experienced amnesia, all the clue hunt_ again_ and a breathtaking apology as well as a confession for love. Ian wasn't used to hugs so he stiffened at first but hugged her back. After Amy withdrew from him, he noticed she was blushing. He couldn't help but smirk. Amy slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "O-oh,shut up. I just really n-needed that" she said, stammering slightly.

Ian raised an eyebrow. " Amy,may I ask you a question?"

Amy looked confused but nodded, "s-sure"

"Why do you stutter so much? Well, in from of me?" Ian asked.

Amy's cheeks went pink again after recovering from her recent blush. "I-uh." She scowled. "I don't know. Anyways,we should be going now"

Ian smirked but nodded. They exited the balcony and were walking down the hall when Ian stopped abruptly causing Amy to stop too.

Amy looked at him, "What is it?"

Ian scowled. "You do forgive me right?"

Amy smiled, making his heart jump. "Of course"

Ian smirked, "Well, then why haven't you confessed your love for me?"

Amy blushed, "I h-have-"

"No idea what you're talking about. I've heard that one before. You haven't answered my million pound question. Do you love me too?"

Amy bit back a laugh. "Dollar"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Amy sighed. Another decision. She turned to look up at his amber eyes that made her heart melt. "I love you too" she replied, surprisingly without stuttering.

Ian smiled. A real smile, not a smirk. Amy's stomach fluttered.

They were both two inches apart now. They leaned in at the same time and their lips met...for a second.

Someone cleared their throat. Amy and Ian jumped a meter away from each other.

Sinead looked like she tried not to laugh. "Uhmm, I was just, uhmm"

Amy was scarlet. There was a bit pink on Ian's tan cheek too.

She then burst out laughing at their expressions. And then everyone laughed.

Amy turned to see everyone in the stairs, uncle Fiske who was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, Hamilton and Jonah who were clutching their stomach as well as Sinead (who had tears of mirth in her eyes) and their siblings. Natalie who was giggling behind her hand on her mouth. Nellie who was grinning at her and Dan who looked utterly disgusted and shocked. Their eyes met.

_What are you doing? He's a cobra!_

_Dan. He apologized._

_So you're going to kiss him for that?_

Amy felt her face heat up more than before, if that was even possible. She turned to look at Ian, who had started laughing with everyone else. Somehow his laugh was warm and made her flutter inside. His eyes were inviting her just like in Korea. Amy began laughing too and soon everyone was sprawled on the floor except Uncle Fiske who went downstairs to answer a call in silence.

When they recovered,Dan turned to Amy, "You should've seen the look on your face" then he turned serious "You guys weren't really going to kiss were you?"

Nellie rolled her eyes. Sinead smiled at them as they stood up. "Finally! I've been waiting for soo long!"

"Wait what?" Amy asked puzzled.

"I knew you guys loved each-other, it was so obvious. The way you looked at him and the way he looked at you"

Amy turned to Ian who was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, slight pinkness still in her cheeks.

"Did like, everyone know?"

Everyone nodded their heads as Dan shook his head furiously. Nellie raised an eyebrow at him. "That's because you spend all your time in front of video games"

Dan turned to Ian. "If you hurt her again, Cobra..." He warned, the threat hanging in the air.

Ian shook his head. "Never"

Natalie sighed, "Ah finally. That lovesick puppy face never suited you"

"You too?" Amy asked.

Natalie winked at her."of course" she replied smugly.

She wondered how long they'd been at the stairs "How long were you guys there?" Amy asked nervously.

"Long enough to take a video of the whole scene" Dan replied grinning.

"You videotaped our conversation?" Ian asked.

Dan nodded.

"Oh and that kiss Ian? Finally. I've been waiting long enough. Nice way to shut her up though." Natalie replied.

Ian and Amy both turned slightly pink.

"I had to use all my strength hold back Dan." Hamilton said."I have no idea how he's got that much energy"

"Word" Jonah grinned, "that dawg has resistance powe'"

Dan grinned, "Skittles"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry." She said as her stomach rumbled.

Nellie grinned, "Oh, yeah kiddo. Dinners ready"

Everyone made their way downstairs with Nellie in the lead and Amy and Ian bringing up the rear.

Ian's hand brushed past Amy and he held it. Amy looked up at him and smiled. Ian smiled back, both hearts fluttering. Together they made their way downstairs,hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it! *sniff sniff*<strong>

**but I've written a rough work of a new story I'm going to start. "Cahill at School"**

**=Adventure/Friendship**

**=Amy.C, Ian.K, Dan.C**

**=K+**

**I'll be posting it later. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! This isn't the last of me :-)**

**FA**


End file.
